


You're Perfect To Me

by nickloveshiskitten



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Bulimia, Hybrid Louis, Insecure Louis, Kitten Louis, M/M, Sad Louis, Tomlinshaw - Freeform, hybrid!louis, it's not extremely serious i swear, kitten!Louis, slight mention of bulimia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickloveshiskitten/pseuds/nickloveshiskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is insecure about his weight</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Perfect To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not posting for awhile but enjoy!! Btw there is only a very slight mention of bulimic actions so be careful of that, but i love you guys and enjoy!

"Nicky…" Louis singsonged as he straddled Nick’s hips and trailed his tail over said man’s arm repeatedly to try to wake him from his slumber.

"Wah time is it?" Nick grumbled, not even bothering to open his eyes.

"Eight." And the menace had the audacity to sound smug about it too. Didn’t he know today was Nick’s day to sleep in?

"Too early, love." The older lad groaned. He wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist before he rolled them both onto their sides and cuddled the hybrid to his chest - who only squirmed in Nick’s hold just to be contrary.

"Nicky, let go." Louis whined, his ears flickering against Nick’s chin in an irritating manner then started to nip at Nick’s neck when he still refused to let the hybrid go.

"Louis," Nick groaned, his voice rough and slow with sleep. "Please go back to bed. ‘M tired."

"But it’s Saturday!" Louis protested as if it was reason to wake Nick so bloody early on the weekend.

"And on Saturdays we sleep in, love." Nick concluded. And he could literally feel Louis pout against his neck and he sighed reluctantly blinking the last of his precious sleep from his eyes. He propped himself up on one elbow so he hovered partially over the smaller boy next to him, their eyes locking instantly. A tired but warm brown meeting a bright ocean blue. “Can I ask why you want to get up so early?”

“‘Cause we gotta date today.” And shit. Lunch with Pix and Aimee. Nick had completely shoved it from his mind moments after they set up the date earlier in the week. It wasn’t his fault though, work was rather stressful lately. He barely remembered his own name half the time anymore.

"Fuck." Nick cursed lowly. "What time did we have to meet them?"

"Eleven." And that stupid smirk was back on the hybrid’s pretty pink lips.

"Smug isn’t a good look for you, darling." Nick drawled pinching Louis’ cheek - it was a lie obviously, since everything looked attractive on Louis but the boy’s insulted face was priceless nonetheless. 

The kitten-eared boy huffed in response and swatted Nick’s hand away; his pout transforming in a scowl that was more adorable than intimidating.

"Have you quite finished?" He asked narrowing his eyes, his tail flicking out sharply behind him, just challenging Nick to continue teasing him.

Nick pretended to mull it over for a moment, carding his fingers through Louis’ hair before sighing out: “I guess I am.” (He had to choose his battles carefully because dealing with the normal, energetic Louis was hard enough but a petulant Louis was a million times worse.)

"Shower then?" Nick asks after a few moments of silence, the only sound in the room Louis’ quiet purr as the older lad refrained from playing with his hair and instead cupped Louis’ face lovingly, his thumb brushing over his cheekbone.

"Mhm," Louis hummed, his eyes slipping closed as he nuzzled into Nick’s hand.

"You know that means we gotta get up, lovely." Nick murmurs affectionately, obvious hearts in his eyes as he looked down at his kitten. This was his favorite Louis - or well, one of them - this soft, pliant Louis that he wishes he saw more of; the one where Louis’ feline side came out just a tad bit more than usual.

"Carry me?" And who was Nick to deny him? (And honestly how could anyone when those big, impossibly blue eyes landed on them. They could turn the hardest heart to mush in seconds. And his pout could probably bring world peace. But anyway…)

Nick rolled out of the warmth of their bed and held out his arms for the kitten-eared boy laying out before him. “Just be careful-” He started before Louis launched himself into Nick’s arms causing Nick to stumble back at the extra weight on him. 

"Don’t drop me," Louis mumbled into Nick’s neck, wrapping his legs impossibly tighter around the other’s waist.

"Sorry, Kitten you’re just a little heavy." Nick replied, walking them toward their bathroom.

"Heavy like fat?" And Nick regretted his word choice the second he saw Louis’ face. His kitten ears were flat in fluffy hair and his eyes held this look of pure hurt. Nick’s stomach clenched guiltily when he saw the tears pooling in the corners of the hybrid’s eyes. He knew that the one thing that you could never kid around with Louis about was his weight. That after years of being told he was never good enough he grew extremely sensitive about it. When Nick first got him he was all bone and it took months for him to get to a healthy weight and even longer for Nick to convince him that no, Nick was not going to leave him because he gained weight and was actually healthy for once. 

"No, no, no, love not at all." Nick said quickly, trying to reassure the boy in his arms. "Just surprised me a little. You’re beautiful, darling and are the farthest thing from fat okay?" 

"Okay…" Louis mumbled sounding extremely hesitant.

"Beautiful," Nick murmurs sternly before pressing his lips to Louis’. "My beautiful, little kitten." He feels Louis smile against his lips before the kitten-eared boy pulls away to hide his blushing face in Nick’s neck.

"Shower now?" Louis nearly whispers against Nick’s neck and Nick hums in response be setting the hybrid gently back onto his feet.

"Yea, we don’t wanna be late." Nick said caroling them into the shower.

*~*~*

They were a little bit over an hour late in the end, having hit a few bumps in the road in their “rush” to get ready. First their shower had taken a little longer than planned after a near fatal bout of shower sex. Then Louis nearly threw a fit when he couldn’t decide on an outfit, stating that every article of clothing he owned made him look “chunky.” Until he settled on a lavender colored jumper of Nick’s that nearly hung to his knees and his white skinny jeans.

"Sorry, loves." Nick said as he reached the table where Pixie and Aimee were already sat, gossiping quietly to each other. "Just a little fashionably late." He continued when they glared at him as he sat down.

"Sure you are," Pixie muttered before taking a small sip of her drink. "And we ordered without you." Nick rolled his eyes in response before opening his menu and motioning for Louis to do the same. 

"Well I’m gonna head to the little girl’s room while you order, wanna join me Pix?" Aimee asked standing up and throwing her bag over her shoulder. Pixie only nods before they both go off causing Nick to snort quietly behind his menu. That was one thing that he would never understand: the need to bring a pack of people to the bathroom with you. 

"So what do you want, love?" Nick questioned as he scanned over his menu.

"Chicken." Louis replied looking over his own menu intently.

"Which one?"

"The one wrapped in parma ham." 

"Hmm," Nick hummed just as their waiter approached them. "Sounds good, think I’ll get that too."

"What can I get you?" He asked Nick, pointedly ignoring Louis whose kitten ears descended into his hair a little at the waiter’s cold presence.

"Um, that chicken stuffed with mozzarella and wrapped in parma ham."(a/n: aha! see what i did there? ;D) Nick responded not picking up on the man’s obvious dislike of Louis.The waiter nodded as he scribbled it down in his little note pad. ”And the same for him.” Nick added when Louis stayed silent.

"Do you want a smaller portion for it?” The waiter asked, an obvious sneer on his face as he looked at Louis. 

"No, why would I?" Nick snapped, wrapping a protective arm around Louis’ shoulders when he heard Louis sniffle quietly.

"Most people control what their pet eats but apparently you like yours a little thicker.” He scoffed causing a single tear to run down Louis’ face as his heart clenched painfully at the stranger’s words.

"Get the fuck outta here." Nick growled, his anger boiling his blood when he saw the tear tracks on his kitten’s face. "He’s fucking healthy and if that’s a problem then there’s something seriously wrong with you.”

The waiter only waved Nick off before turning on his heel and walking away. ”And we want a server who’s not an absolute prick!” Nick shouted at his back before turning to the quivering hybrid next to him.

"Are you alright, Kitten? That guy was a right arse and had no right to say those horrible things about you, love."

Louis only shook his head in response and ducked under Nick’s arm to snuggle into his side. 

Nick didn’t get a chance to reply before he heard Aimee’s voice coo: “Aw, Pix look at the two love birds. We leave them alone for not even 10 minutes and they’re all over each other.”

"You’re making him blush!" Pixie squealed, mistaking Louis hiding his face in Nick’s side as embarrassment rather than a way to hide the tears pricking his eyes.

"Do you blame me? Don’t know how I can keep my hand off him," Nick said faking a laugh as he rubbed over Louis’ back, trying to discretely soothe the hybrid. He knew that Louis hated to be coddled in public for some reason unbeknownst to him. But he was on the wrong end of the blue-eyed boy’s cold shoulder enough times that he knew not to press the issue. 

"He is rather pretty, isn’t he?" Aimee whispered to Pixie who elbowed Aimee with a playful smile on her lips. 

'Way too handsome for our Grimmy,” Pixie teased.

"Mhm, I think it’s his massive forehead." Aimee agreed smirking conspiringly at the other woman.

"No, it’s definitely his nose!" Pixie continued as she tried her hardest to not laugh.

"Heyy…" Nick grumbled an insult on the tip of his tongue, aimed to strike before surprisingly, Louis interrupted him.

"Stop," Louis hissed vehemently, with a more fond than fear inducing scowl on his face. "Nicky’s perfect."

"We were just playing around, love. Just teasing him a bit." Aimee said, not being able to stop herself from smiling at the hybrid before her.

‘“It’s mean though.” The kitten-eared boy concluded, nuzzling back into Nick’s side much to the two women’s amusement, who immediately began to whisper to each other how adorable the hybrid was.

"You showed them, Kitten," Nick murmured fondly, running a hand over the boy’s back.

"Only I can be mean to you." And Nick couldn’t hold back his laugh at that one, causing Louis huff into his neck, mumbling some nonsense that Nick couldn’t pick up on.

"Whatever you say, love." Nick chuckled, pecking him once on the head before wrapping an arm around his shoulders and dove into his friends’ conversation.

Lunch went smoothly after that. The food was amazing and Nick finally was able to catch up with his friends. Louis was strangely quiet throughout though and stared down his food as if it had offended him; only taking the tiniest of bites when Nick gave him a confused look. 

By the time they had asked for the check Louis’ plate was barely touched and Nick raised a questioning eyebrow at the hybrid. ”I thought you were hungry, love?”

"My stomach hurts," The blue-eyed boy lied wringing his sweater in his hands and trying to avoid Nick’s calculating gaze.

"We’ll get this wrapped up and then head home, okay?" Nick murmured pecking him on the lips before pulling him tight into his side.

*~*~*

Nick was rather proud of himself for holding back his string of questions as long as he did. Especially after catching Louis prodding at his stomach on the way home with an obvious sneer on his face. And no, that was eons beyond okay. 

He didn’t crack until they were safely in their flat. Louis had nearly ran to their room the second they got through the door and Nick went to put Louis’ leftovers in the fridge. He paced the length of the kitchen a few times trying to think of the right way to handle the situation. He didn’t want to go in there and spout out meaningless crap. He wanted to try and get Louis to believe him this time; make it so that the kitten-eared boy never had to doubt himself ever again.

"Kitten? Lou, you in here?" Nick called when he walked into their room to find it completely dark and void of a certain kitten-eared boy. He flipped over their duvet expectantly, shocked when he didn’t see Louis huddled against the pillows.

"Louis?" Nick called again anxiously. A loud clatter sounded from their bathroom and he launched himself at the door before he could even fully process what the sound was. When he finally got the damned thing out of his way his heart sunk at the sight of a teary eyed Louis knelt in front of the toilet.

"Kitten, what are you- what did you do?” Nick whispered, not being able to believe that this was actually happening. 

"Nothing!" Louis squeaked, fall back onto his bum as he tried to scramble away from the toilet. 

"Louis, did- did you…" Nick stopped, unable to say it aloud, and finished the question with a weird hand gesture.

Louis only shook his head slightly in response, tears flowing down his face freely now.

"Thank god," the older lad breathed out. He crouched down in front of the disheveled hybrid and stroked over his wet cheek. "Don’t cry, love. Please…" Nick choked out, his throat tight with unshed tears. 

"I-I’m s-sor-ry." Louis sobbed as he collapsed into Nick’s awaiting arms. The older lad carefully sat back onto the cold tile and pulled the kitten-eared boy in closer; whispering soothing words as he rocked them back and forth.

"Why would you think to do that, Lou?" Nick murmured after his sobs had settled into tiny, quiet sniffles against Nick’s now-damp shirt. He let out a quiet sigh when Louis refused to answer and pulled the hybrid a little closer to him.

"Kitten, was this because of the arse at the restaurant?" He takes Louis’ whimper as a yes before continuing. "He was so wrong though, Lou. So, so fucking wrong." He murmured, his fists clenching against Louis’ back as he recalled the events at the restaurant. "God I would love to go back there and punch that fucker right in his ignorant fucking face for making you feel like this."

He was so caught up in his own murder fantasies that he nearly toppled backwards when he heard Louis giggling quietly against his neck, causing him to laugh a little harder.

"What’s so funny?" Nick asked pulling back slightly so he could look the other boy in the eye.

"You," Louis giggled, sticking his tongue out at Nick’s scowl. 

"I know I’m comedic genius," Nick replied dryly, though he was silently glad that Louis seemed to coming out of previous sad state. "But what did I do that you find so hilarious?"

"I love when you try to act all tough," the kitten-eared boy snickered as he tucked himself back against Nick’s chest.

"What do you mean act? I’m plenty tough.” Nick muttered, feeling a tad insulted.

"Sure you are," Louis said sarcastically and honestly Nick had no idea where Louis had picked up these sarcastic comments because it certainly wasn’t from him. Probably Harry. Actually, most definitely Harry.

Nick huffed indignantly in response before his face fell into a more somber expression.

"Louis, can you tell me why you wanted to um, do that?" Nick asked a little awkwardly, getting ready for Louis to start screaming at him. Anger was his deflection strategy; whenever he didn’t want to discuss something he would either cause Nick’s ears to ring or give him the cold shoulder. And honestly, Nick preferred the yelling because then at least Louis was talking to him;he couldn’t stand the awkward, stony silences that filled the room when Louis was mad at him.

"I don’t know…I saw a girl do it in a film when she wanted to lose weight and I just wanted to be skinny so you wouldn’t leave me. No one wants a fat hybrid." Louis whispered sadly against his chest blinking fresh tears from his eyes. 

"Kitten, you’re the absolute farthest thing from fat okay? You’re healthy and beautiful and adorable and amazing. It just fucking kills me to see you like this because you’re, like, the fucking brightest star in the whole goddamned sky. And it’s not fair that people always try to find a way to make that brightness dull and force you to think less of yourself just because they’re fucking jealous that they’re not as bright as you are. My heart felt like it was ripped out of my chest when I walked in on you trying to…" Nick takes an unsteady breath, trying to regain some type of composure before continuing. "I hope the next time you feel like this you talk to me. I never want it to go this far before you open up about how’re feeling. And I will say this again and again until you believe me but I’m not gonna leave you, love. I would be the stupidest fucker on the planet if I ever did. Because I do love you, Lou. Don’t you ever forget that." Nick murmured, pressing a kiss right between Louis’ kitten ears.

"I love you too." And then there are a pair of warm lips against his and arms wrapped around his neck. It was a sweet and chaste kiss, just a simple pressing of lips. It was interrupted however, when Louis’ stomach growled between them causing him to giggle cutely against Nick’s lips.

"Hungry?" Nick guessed with a smile as he brushed Louis’ fringe out of his eyes. 

"I want my chicken!" Louis nearly screamed as he bounds out of the bathroom. There’s my kitten, Nick thinks to himself fondly as Louis calls for him to get his lazy butt off the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> comment / kudos please? And feedback would be nice too, I really want to improve my writing so be honest with how much it sucks. love youu and thanks for reading!


End file.
